dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Lifetime
Book of Lifetime is the book that mirrors the life of someone. The books of every person in the world are sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. They are identified as Phantom Books in the manga. The Book of Lifetime is mentioned by an old man in the ''Book of Lifetime'' fragment. They come in different sizes, depending on the lifespan and experiences of the person. The thick books belong to those who had many experiences and a long life. The thin books represent the people who died young or had a monotonous life.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 1. __TOC__ Background The books of every person in the world are sealed in the Labyrinth Library. If someone finds himself inside the maze-like archives, he can read and modify his own book. For instance, an old man got rid of the cover of his Book of Lifetime and glued the first and last pages together to create and endless cycle and achieve immortality. He suggests that the grim reaper claims people’s lives after finishing reading their books.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 1. Book of Lifetime (3).jpg|A child reading his hopeless Book of Lifetime. Book of Lifetime (1).jpg|The old man's idea of creating an endless Book of Lifetime. Powers The Book of Lifetime determines the lifespan and describes the life experiences of someone. One’s entire life, from birth to death, is written in this book. It’s not used as a usual Phantom Book, although an old man was able to change his own book to trick death. However, he was condemned to a boring life consisting of a repetition of the same events.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 1. Plot The Book of Lifetime is mentioned by a tipsy old man at a bar. After watching Hugh reading, he talks about the most interesting books, the ones he found while wandering around a maze-like library as a child. He describes how they are connected to every person in the world. The old man’s book was thin and boring, representing a short and empty life. Desperate, he decided to trick death by gluing the first and last pages together, making an endless book. The man prolonged his life indefinitely, although he was condemned to repeat the same events registered in his Book of Lifetime. Hugh promises to destroy the old man’s book if he ever finds himself inside that library. After the old man falls asleep, the bartender mentions that he always tells that story when he’s drunk. Hugh, however, seems open to consider the tale he just heard.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 1. In the manga, Rasiel and the Professor overhear the old man talking about the Book of Lifetime.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 3. Bar (manga).jpg|The old man talks with Hugh. Old man's past.jpg|The old man's past. Trivia * A library that records the lives, from birth to death, of every being which has ever lived is described in The Power of Five, a series of fantasy and suspense novels by English author Anthony Horowitz.List of The Power of Five characters. (2017, May 11). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:13, August 25, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_The_Power_of_Five_characters&oldid=779848243 * In theosophy and anthroposophy, the Akashic records are a compendium of all human events, thoughts, words, emotions and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present or future. It contains the life experiences of every person since time began.Akashic records. (2017, August 15). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:18, August 25, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Akashic_records&oldid=795584685 References Category:Phantom Books